cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Espora
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History Rising from the ashes of the PB-NpO War, Espora was a nation of humble beginnings. But guided by the hand of it's ruler, Marzipan, and governed by a strict policy of economic and military caution it has grown under the wing of Polaris to become a resilient local power. Repeatedly battered by war, Espora has regenerated every time to become stronger than it was previously. Manda The capital city, Manda, lies sandwiched between the two tallest mountain ranges in Espora, straddling a river that carves a wide valley down to Sapphire Lake. At the hub of a sprawling network of roads, tunnels, and interstates that weave around, over, and through the mountains, it is the economic, military, and cultural heart of the nation. Geography Espora is a rugged, mountainous country and is therefore sparsely populated over much of it's landmass. The one area where agriculture is sustainable on a commercial scale is a large depressed basin to the west of the nation, home to the largest freshwater lake in the country. Sapphire Lake, cold and serene, is fed by water from the surrounding mountains and gradually drains into a single river that bisects the country from west to east, ending in an intricate network of fjords and archipelagos where it terminates at the ocean. Sapphire lake is also where the capital city is based, sprawling across the western shore. Due to the mountainous nature of more than 80% of the country, agricultural land is rare, and the population relies heavily upon imported supplies to support itself. Religion Espora is officially an atheist state, in which the majority of the population is nonreligious. The official stance of the Esporan government is that it's citizens have developed past the point of needing the emotional crutch of religion. The harsh reality is that organized religious activity is viewed by the state as a potential challenge for leadership, and is therefore brutally suppressed. Education Education in Espora is highly developed, having been heavily invested in by the government. There are multiple schools and universities in the capital city, but the crown jewel is an ornately designed Great University. The centre for learning and cultural research in the country, it has allowed the people to benefit from advances in technology, and it's great library is renowned throughout the nation. Economy The working citizens of Espora have ample opportunities for employment thanks to an ongoing programme of construction and expansion. The most common occupations are mining, (even with the work carried out in the labor camps), shipping, construction, manufacturing, and work in the financial sector. There are also employment opportunities in Espora's traditional breweries, and in agriculture, although these occupations generally employ a significantly lower proportion of the workforce. The one exception is the cultivation of sugar cane, as recently production of this resource has soared as demand increased abroad following increased investment in biofuel research and development. Due to Espora's climate, the cultivation takes place on a small island in the warm oceans many miles south, and as such is a very desirable place of employment for the citizens of the nation. One of the most economically important areas of Espora, this overseas territory is heavily fortified. National Wonders Espora has developed many wonders over the years, each one has required a significant amount of financial investment, and many long hours of construction time. Some of the more notable wonders that Espora boasts are as follows: The Pentagon serves as the headquarters of the Esporan military and allows effective defence-coordination on the ground. It is often also used as a venue for various national fairs and events in times of peace. The Manhattan Project is Espora's most powerful weapon in a world of nuclear proliferation. Completed in the middle of a war - much to the surprise of the enemy - this powerful military wonder cost as much as the total price of the three wonders constructed before it, reflecting astronomical research and development costs. The project itself refers to a network of secure industrial complexes and research facilities spread throughout the capital city, dedicated to Espora's nuclear weapons program. The most extensively armoured and guarded area in the nation, this installation is so heavily fortified that it is believed to be indestructible. Following the construction of the Manhattan Project, after an interlude of more than 5 months, due to the TOP\IRON-NpO war, wonder-development was re-initiated with the construction of the Federal Aid Commission. Streamlining the flow of liquidity in and out of Espora's economy, it allowed the government to significantly increase it's levels of internal economic support and stimulation. The creation of the SDI gave Espora her most powerful passive defence. Supported by orbital communications systems, the SDI is a sprawling network of radar installations and ground-based interceptor-missiles, capable of detecting 100% of incoming ballistic missiles, with an interception rate of 60%. Military Espora's soldiers are not only in charge of defence, but they also serve as the nation's police force. The Esporan Military Police serve a variety of functions, including border management and security, enforcing law and order, and even providing a small coastguard service. Indoctrinated to love their leader and to dedicate their lives to serve, they obey without question or hesitation. The military of Espora consists almost entirely of it's standing army of infantry, all other forces being decommissioned in times of peace. The one exception being the country's small state security service, which is responsible for counter-intelligence, internal security, and secret police services, as well as Espora's information warfare capabilities. Nuclear Armament Espora possesses the capability to enrich uranium to a high standard and use it to produce nuclear weapons. The government's standard operating policy is to possess and maintain the maximum number of warheads that it is capable of supporting at any one time. Most warheads are based in fortified silos based close to the capital, but the Esporan government's institute of thermal technology also maintains a small fleet of mobile launch systems to allow it's missiles to remain hidden from foreign intelligence services and therefore guarantee second-strike capabilities.